Songbird
by A Lover Of Shadows
Summary: Rheanna 'Raven' Garroway is the younger half-sister of Clary Fray, and is the daughter of Luke Garroway. Truths and lies will force the sisters closer but will also tear them apart as the world they knew shatters around them on the night of Clary's 18th birthday. A new world brings challenges, friends, truth, battles, those lurking in shadows and a few kindred spirits.
1. Chapter 1

A young woman, a teen girl really, walks into Java Jones, gym bag on her shoulder, a bare face and her thick raven black hair pulled into a sleek pony tail. Her striking emerald eyes flick around the cafe as she slowly walks in only to pause in her steps as she sees what she is looking for. Her eyes settle on another, locking with a pair of deep soft brown eyes wearing glasses. Her plush lips curl up into something of warm but smug smile as he starts to push himself up from his set, his lip quirking up into an excited smile at the sight of her adjusts the strap on her shoulder before she moves forward, toward her friend. "Hey!" She calls out to him and he rushes over with his arms wide open.

"Oh my god! You're back!" He gasps in surprise as he pounces on her, wrapping his arms tightly around the younger girl who laughs sweetly. He honestly hadn't been expecting to see the girl until tomorrow night as that was when he thought that was when her flight came in.

"You didn't actually think I'd really miss my sister's birthday, did you?" She laughs, squeezing him tightly. He hugs her more gently at her voice...even after all these years of growing up with her her voice still takes place as one of his favorite things to listen to. Her voice is a sound that you never quite tire from listening, never want to, he could listen to her speak all day about anything and love every moment. She pulls back from him and tilts her head knowingly. He gives her a look, eyes wide and exaggerated.

"You were the one how said you're flight didn't come in 'till tomorrow!" He argues in a scandalized tone that has her smiling and she moves to table he was sitting at. She finds it amusing he didn't take the chance at making a bird joke like he would usually.

"I lied." She confesses in a teasing tone as he moves to sit back down at the table, across from her. "It came in last night, stayed at Dad's last night so I could surprise Clary today." She admits because there is nothing that could make her miss her older sister's Eighteenth birthday.

"You're evil." He tells her is a playful hissing tone. Clary's been so upset the past few days thinking her little sister was going miss her birthday but Simon knows Clary's now going to be so thrilled to see that Rheanna is here so it's sort of woks out in the end though no doubt Clary will be annoyed Raven tricked her. "She's going to be so annoyed at you. But she might be a little happy you made it." He rambles and he's about to say more but she cuts him off.

"Like normal?" She jokes, lips twisting into a teasing smirk because she loves messing with her sister. "And me? Evil? If I was evil like you say I would have asked you if you have gotten shorter since I left." Raven quips causally with a shrug of her shoulders and Simon scoffs, amused.

"You only say that cause you're a tree."

"I'm only 5'10, get over it. Dork." The raven haired girl tells him acting as if she is annoyed but he just looks at her and smiles.

"5'10 and a half, You Giraffe." Simon corrects her and she rolls her eyes at that and the nickname. She's very tall and she knows that. Rheanna was a staggering 5'6 in only the fourth grade. She's just lucky she stopped growing in height at fourteen when she got to 5'10, which is insane to Simon. It's something he always teases her about but it's never meant as an insult, just a lighthearted joke she's grown to find so amusing and love.

"Nerd." She quips back fondly at her older best friend. The brunet male just shakes his head, laughing at the insult before looking at her, wonder and interest suddenly in his eyes.

"So how was the trip? Choose which college yet? Did they leave little chocolates on the pillow? Did they give you merch? I heard some scho-" Simon's rambling, bright grin on his face and hoping maybe she got one of those big foam fingers again or some stickers or something so he can have them. She doesn't care much for those things and the last college tour she went on she gave all the merch of the schools she ruled out to Clary and Simon. Simon acted like a complete child on Christmas.

"Simon!" She cuts him off with a laugh, finding the way he rambles so endearing. That's where she was on her trip. She was touring colleges again, without her parents and by herself this time which was something her parents weren't keen about but she had managed to persuade them saying that it was the only way she'd truly get a feel and know if she'd fit.

"So did you? He asks her because as far as he knows she still hasn't accepted an offer yet, the girl got full ride scholarships to almost every school she considered, she just finished senior year with them although she's was meant to be doing junior instead she skipped junior year younger because she had enough extra credits and her coach had managed to help with that because she was the star female athlete at the school and the school needed a win, even betting Jackson Malls track record who was the senior male star athlete. Her entire senior year was very busy almost never a free moment yet somehow she managed it but honestly she couldn't have done it without her friends and families help. She incredible and always determined to bet her own record when it comes to sports (or really anything) yet she's having a hard time choosing and finding her own way lately not knowing if it's the right path for her. She has everything she could want yet she feels as if something is missing.

"I honestly have no idea, Dude. I did accept two offers though so I'd have longer to choose." She sighs shaking her head not really wanting to talk about it and he seems to pick up on that. He's about to change the topic but she beats him to it.

"So where is my sister anyway?" She questions. The only reason she knew he was here, other than routine, was because he had checked in on Facebook to get some free biscuit with his drink.

"Her interview. You know at the art school?"

"Oh my god! That's today?!" Raven totally blanked on that detail, she feels a little mean now for not letting her sister now she's actually be here today now. She hopes to god Clary gets into that school because she knows just how much it means to her sister.

"Yes it's today." Simon tells her loudly, voice almost squeaking at the knowledge Raven could forget something like that. "Please tell me you also didn't forget to get her a gift. I know she already has yours." He tells her with a knowing look on his face, because Raven can at times be very forgetful but his words more so remind her just how close her and her half-sister's birthdays are. She was born a few days after Clary's first birthday, it was three days to be exact, that little Rheanna Garroway was born. She was born at the breaking of dawn and she somehow knew, or she felt, she was fated to die at the fall of dusk, only to be reborn in the dark of night. She's not sure when that'll be but lately she feels as if that day is getting very close and there's no way to stop it, for it's out of her control. She knows that, in the back of her mind, in time her name will only just be a ghost upon her older sister's lips and she can't change that.

"Yeah...Yeah I got her the perfect gift." Rheanna nods slowly and Simon waits a second for her to carry on but she doesn't.

"It is a..." He prompts her but she just looks up to him like he's totally crazy.

"Like I'd tell you, you'd tell her straight away." She scoffs, shaking her head and he looks like he's about to argue that but he loses before he opens his mouth.

"Unfair...but true." He admits with a sigh as he slumps and that just has Raven grinning. He shakes his head about to make a quip back at the raven haired girl playfully when he pauses as he catches sight of a beautiful strawberry blonde, over Rheanna's shoulder, walking into the coffee shop with a sketch book tucked under her arm. "Looks like Clary's here." He speaks up, grinning as he nods over to Clary only to frown as he sees the look upon her is quick to get to her feet and turn to look at her sister, who looks upset but look turns into surprise when Clary realizes it is her sister.

"Raven? What are you doing here?" The redhead questions softly as her younger sister wraps her arms around her, thinking before of the initial said look Clary didn't get into the school. Even though she doesn't think one small set back while stop her she knows it will hurt her sister.

"I got back last night; I wanted to be here for you." The girl tells her as she pulls back looking at her sister gently before frowning a little. "Sorry about the art school." Raven tells her because even though she likes to mess and trick her sister she does care allot. Clary opens her mouth, guilty look on her face that appears more distant or upset to Raven, about to tell her sister the truth. Before she can say anything Simon is on his feet beside the sisters with his hands out in front of the redhead in a defusing manner.

"Give me the professor's name and I will watch as Raven ends them..." He promises, hating whoever made the redhead so disappointed but Clary and Raven look up to him at the words that just fell from his lips. Raven has an amused glint in her eye but the expression tells him it isn't time for jokes. Simon makes a face and moves his hands up, now into mock surrender. "..With a scathing letter to the dean." He retreats to sit back on his seat as Clary starts to take a seat, dropping a letter on the table.

"Don't bother." Clary huffs out as she sits down and Raven is quick to sit back down as Simon picks up the letter. Raven looks up at her older sister just only registering the tone her sister used. She narrows her dark eyes in suspicion and when Clary sees the look on her sister face she grins, knowing the gig is up but at the sound of her friend gasping Raven's eye flick back over to Simon to see his reaction. He's wide eyed and his mouth falls open, as he realizes that the redhead did indeed get into the art school of her dreams. The two sisters can't help but start to laugh at the expression playing on his feature as he looks over to the sisters.

"Whaa...Sad face?" He chokes out as he starts to chuckle lightly, grin making it's way onto his lips as he can't stay mad at Clary. Raven's grinning as she pulls away from her sister to sit up properly in her chair though.

"Well played..I can't believe you actually pulled one over on me. I'm the one that's meant to trick you." Raven jokes, shaking her head as amusement dances in her eyes.

"It's what big sisters do and you tricked me saying you wouldn't be here! But I'm sorry Simon...I had to." Clary chuckles not at all sounding sorry, pretending to scold her sister as she looks between the her sister and best friend. The red head looks so happy, like genuinely happy and excited for what her future will hold as she chases her dreams, neither of the two could be annoyed by that.

"Agreed...Well played Clary." Simon agrees with the dark haired girl, eyes lit up with amusement as he extends his fist out and Clary bumps his with hers and the pull their hands back in a mock explosion as they all laugh. Clary settles down a little bit as she looks between them. "Thank you." She beams before continuing, pulling her art book closer to her and looking down at it while Raven looks up to her. "You know it's weird, They kind of liked my assigned work but they totally flipped out over the drawings for our graphic novel." She tell her friend, looking proud of her self as she rightfully should be as she recounts what just happened in the interview.

"You're welcome." Simon grins, happy that somehow their comic book idea actually helped Clary while Raven looks down to the drawings on the paper. Her fingers trace over the paper, careful not to smudge the pictures as she admires them. Her sister was always an amazing artist who actually found it fun, although Raven also had her mother's artist streak she never really found the art of drawing all that interesting, she's more of a sporty kind of girl.

"Seriously Clary these are cool, as always." She compliments her sister in a huff, looking up to her sister. She can't help but be so proud of the redhead but also not wanting to sound as proud as she is. Clasry smiles at her, momentarily noting Raven's voice, she's missed that sound because phone calls and skyping just isn't enough.

"You know what? This day is going to go down in history as the greatest eighteenth birthday I've ever had." Clary speak in a very determined tone and a smile gracing her plush lips.

"With us there? Of course it'll be amazing like is that even a question?" Raven laughs, bumping her shoulder against her sisters.

"Yep, with Maureen after our show." Simon agrees leaning back in his chair as the waitress comes over, setting a drink in front of each of them. Raven gives a polite nod before the waitress walks away.

"So…What's the deal with you and Maureen?" Clary pries after a moment, leaning forward while Raven looks at him with an arched eyebrow because she's interested to know as well. Simon pauses at the question, drink half way to his mouth a sheepish grin playing on his lips as her looks between the sisters.

"Deal? What deal, we sing together." He answers slightly baffled at her question and Raven looks at him softly.

"You seriously don't know she's been crushing on you this whole time." She speaks lightly, teasing smile playing on her lips as she looks at her best friend fondly and he jerks back at that because Maureen can't like him because he's sure he would know if she did.

"What?! No No." He stammers nervously having trouble even processing that Maureen might like him because they are band mates...just band mates and he's not sure he wants that to change.

"Simon, How can someone as smart and perceptive as you not realize the person sitting right there is in love with you." Clary asks, tilting her head, finding it so strange that he doesn't know. She mindlessly sits her biscotti down on a bit of her sketch book paper and Raven presses her lips together at her sister's words, knowing what they really mean to Simon. She knows Simon is in love with her sister. Her eyes flick to him but his eyes are glued onto her redheaded sister.

"I guarantee you I am not the only smart and perceptive person to make that mistake." He promises and Raven almost gets lost in thoughts of the past because he was the first boy she ever kissed and she was the first girl he ever kissed. Their first kiss was innocent and something they pulled back from and just burst into giggles before continuing on with their game. They never talked about it. He never had a crush on her and she never did him it was just something that happened but their is some sort of connection there. Now as she looks at him she can tell he's in love with her sister, or at least it appears that way to her, but it makes her think about love. Her falling in love with someone, she's never fallen in love but she knows if she does it's got to be some sort of kindred spirit thing going on. She has to love the soul, the heart, the being of a person because her even opening herself up to friends requires some sort of strong connection, regardless of their gender.

The redhead obviously doesn't realize he's talking about her, she's never been able to see it .Clary looks down at her plate, wanting to have the biscotti she had just set down before. Raven lets her eyes scan back over Simon and she looks at him softly, exchange knowing looks at each other. The two are having a conversation by just the looks and expressions on their face yet unknown to each other they are having completely different conversations. The dark skinned girl just smiles sadly at him and he lets out a sigh, shaking his head.

"That's a latte." Simon speaks up, like he's talking to a child, when he looks back to Clary only to see her looking down at her drink like she's lost. Rheanna lets out a small laugh as Clary looks up at her friend with a pout on her plush light pink lips.

"But I could have sworn I had a biscotti." The redhead insists, confusion is evident on her features. The younger girl smiles at the baffled look on her sister's face, knowing she likes to mess with her so she leans back in her set, moving slight so her upper body is turned to the girl with the same matching green eyes as herself and she makes a thoughtful sound causing attention to be drawn to her. Clary narrows her eyes at her sister who's pursing her lips and pretending to be thinking very hard. "What?" She asks her sister in amused suspicion.

"Maybe you're going insane, you know it's a biscotti now but could be a tank down the line."

"What are you even talking about?" Clary huffs out, pretending to be clueless but amusement seeps through and Raven grins as she tilts her head.

"Or, You know, if you aren't insane, maybe you ate it really fast and didn't even notice you did." Raven continues, drawling it out as she leans back in her chair with a smug look. Clary tilts her head, playful and challenging look on her face about to clap back at her younger sister when the male wearing glass's cuts in.

"Happens to me all the time. When I'm happy... when I'm sad." Simon continues playing along, nodding in agreement looking directly at the green eyed, raven haired girl. The red heads raises her eyebrows at the two best friends before shaking her head and letting out a huff of amusement. The younger girls eyes flick back over to her sister as Simon speaks up, turning to look at Clary. "But I will replace your mythical biscotti with an actual one." Simon offers grabbing his and passing it to Clary who takes it with a thankful look, shooting her sister a 'ha' look. _"_ Thank you." Clary chuckles placing it down with her latte and Simon gives the older sister a thoughtful look before picking up his coffee.

"You know what? Here's to you." He raises his glass and both girls do the same, clinking their cups together in celebration because today is about Clary. He can tell Raven doesn't want to any more of this day for she can have tomorrow and tell her mom and Clary about college then but today is Clary's birthday.

"L'chaim." They all say in unison but the girl with pitch black hair pauses when in the corner of her version she notices a drawing of a biscotti in Clary's sketch book and moment later Clary notices looking a little shocked. The sisters meet each other's eyes with the same questioning gaze but all Raven can reply with is a clueless shrug, not taking it serious, before turning to say something about tonight to Simon. As they talk Simon looks between the sisters who look so different from each other. Their eyes are the only thing about them that is visibly telling that they are even related, let alone being half-sisters. Everything else about their looks is vastly different apart from the green coloured eyes they share. Raven's eyes are the colour of a fierce, wild and dense jungle you'd be forever lost in, never quite being able to escape, never truly wanting to yet it is Clary's captivating pale jade eyes that bring light to life, reminding many of spring and a new start.

* * *

Once the three friends finish having lunch together the two sisters part ways with Simon to head back to the antique shop their mother owns, which just so happens is under the loft that is Clary's and her mother's home while also being Raven's part time home as she lives between her mothers and father's places. She still considers both places equally her home. The green eyed girls walk into the store to not so surprising find their mothers assistant, Dot, leaning on the counter as she tries to deal and read tarot cards before her. Raven grins as the redhead speaks up. "Hey Dot."

"Hey, Clary." She greets the redhead before looking to the dark haired girl. "Hey, Raven. How was your trip?" Dot inquiries, smiling at seeing Raven is back but she already knew that because of someone's twitter.

"It was good." And that's all the details Raven is going to give the women who simply winks at her, giving the girl a knowing look. It's also an unspoken thing that everyone will wait to talk about her trip till tomorrow. Raven just winks back before grinning and looking down at the tarot cards before her. "So how's your future looking, Dotti?" Raven teases playing along, looking over at the tarot cards. Dot always gets a little annoyed when Raven calls her that but like the tall names Simon's given her Dot has grown to be fond of the nickname 'Dotti' that only Raven has ever called her.

"Not as good as yours, or Clary's." The woman who is so much like a sister to them tell the pair before looking up and over to Clary with a knowing smile. "The cards tell me you got into the advanced program." She speaks and Clary beams with a huge bright smile on her face, pridefully before she looks to her sister. Raven's smiling a little with a funny, amused look on her face when she realizes how Dot must have found out. Clary seems to realize that to as she looks back to Dot with a knowing, suspicious look while amusement dances in her pale green eyes.

"And let me guess by 'the tarot cards', you mean, 'Simon's Twitter account'." Clary asks, tilting her head to the side and arching an eyebrow while her younger sister lets out a huff, rolling her eyes and shaking her head in amusement at the thought of their mother assistant following Simon on twitter. Dot slumps defeated at that.

"Okay, I follow him _._ Mmm. Turns out, predicting the future with tarot cards is very complicated. But, I do see a birthday presents in your future and an early one in Raven's." Dot admits with a shrug before finishing with an eager smile that Clary beaming and the mention of getting a present even though Dot didn't need to get her a present while Raven smiles but shakes her head.

"Dot!" Clary gasps, large grin on her face before looking to Rheanna with an excited younger girl but has to roll her eyes playfully at her sister before she looks to Dot.

"Come on, I don't need an early present." The athletic girl argues but Dot just gives her a look.

"Yes, you do. Plus, I gave an early gift to Clary a few days ago anyway." Dot tells her pointedly, leaving no room for argument before she turns to her side, bending over at the waist as she pulls two bags out from behind the counter and setting them on the counter. The redhead is almost bouncing with excitement and Raven just winks at Dot in thanks before grabbing the bag the woman pushed toward her. The teen opens the bag, delighted intrigue on her face as she pulls out the item. A smile spreads across her face as she holds up the item and sees what it is. It isn't he usually style but it's beautiful all the same. It's a strapless, off the shoulder, black, sweetheart neckline, peplum shirt. It's pretty but she's a little unsure of it but it's cute and now she already has part of tonight's outfit planned.

"Wow." She hears her older sister breathe out, loving her own long sleeved lacey shirt, causing Raven to look over to her, nodding

"You know, you're amazing, Dotti." Raven tells her, lips curling into a thankful but smug like smile as she looks at the women thoughtfully. Dot just smiles at the girls before her.

"Yeah, you might want to keep that on the DL, 'cause your mom's my boss and I don't want her to flip out." Dot suggests in a teasing and conspiratory tone because the clothes are a little revealing but Raven finds no problem as she likes it so.

"Yeah, but that's how we know it's cool." The youngest girl drawls out, earning a few laughs from the other two females yet Clary shakes her head looking at the woman thoughtfully while wearing a huge grin.

"You know, you're way better at gift-giving than magically predicting the future." Clary advises Dot thoughtfully as she lets amusement dipping into her voice. Dot just shrugs slightly.

"Nothing magical about it, I just buy the things I want to wear. Happy birthday." The oldest woman says, smiling softly at Clary who smiles back.

"Thank you. " Clary hugs Dot.

"I love you, Clary." Dot says into the hug in a strange tone, making the younger half-sister get a feeling something is wrong. Raven shifts her weight from one foot to the other, narrowing her eyes at the two as she places her shirt back into the bag, noticing Dot seems quite concerned, grim and regretful, as if she's holding something back. Maybe it's just that Raven's been going away a far bit recently so she's a little out of being able to read Dot as she hasn't been around the women that much in the past few months, but she's not too convinced that thought is true yet she accepts it in part. The girl shakes her head, pushing back he worries and letting a smile reappear on her face.

"I love you, too." The redhead admits as she pulls back from the older woman and that causes the black haired girl to look over, resulting with her locking eyes with the older women. Dot looks at the girl with an odd smile and a look much like grief in her eyes but Raven just feels like everything is really off right now but it might just be her imagination so she doesn't want to make it into a big deal.

"What about you, Raven? Three days left of being sixteen."

"Mmmm, Yep, no longer so sweet but I will be the dancing queen." Raven chuckles with a smile, trying to lighten the mood with Simon's previous comments but Dot just looks at her with a mixed smile.

"I love you too, Raven, and happy early 17th birthday." Dot speaks making it sound like a goodbye of sorts as if she knows something they don't but the women also seems to be smiling. There's so much meaning but all of it confusing. The look on Raven's face morphs into one of concern and slight suspicion as she takes a step forward.

"Yeah, I love you too, but what's going on, Dot? Are you okay?" The young girl asks, feeling a stab of concern for the women she's known for so long, that is like another big sister, and the feeling that something is wrong won't leave her. Raven is just very unsure of what is going on, she feels her younger sister grab her wrist.

"Seriously, are you okay?" Clary chimes in, voice so soft, looking worried for Dot. Both the sisters realize that something is off as the look at the woman. Dot laughs nervously under their scrutiny before shaking her head.

"Yeah, yeah. Happy birthday. Girls, Go up and see your mom." She laughs nervously and the sisters share a look, lips twisting into small frowns before they walk off, not speaking up until they get to the stairs.

"What was that?" Clary breathes out, visibly concerned and confused, but voice barely above a whisper just in case the woman can hear them. For some reason it felt like the beginning of something they are yet to be able to understand. Raven has thinks for a moment before looking to the redheaded girl.

"Look she's probably just having an off day." The darker skinned girl shrugs it off before tilting her head thoughtfully. "I know I feel like I am." Raven huffs the admission out.

"Jet lag?" The redhead guesses and like that the topic of Dot is dropped.

"I swear, Clary, it is the worst." The younger girl groans, the amount of flights she's taken because of her sports have racked up allot of frequent flyer miles. She's always preferred the road trips, with her team, but mostly when she's with her family. Those trips are rare though.

"I bet." Clary chuckles before shaking her head. "We should probably get inside."

"Mmm, Mom's probably waiting for you, Miss 'I just got into art school'." Raven agrees, teasing her sister before they head inside.

* * *

The two sisters walk into the apartment side by side, Raven carrying both of their bags as they walk through the door and wonder inside. "Mom!" The auburn hair sister calls as they see their mother across the apartment, causing Jocelyn to look up and grin before setting the laundry basket on the coffee table and darting over to them.

"You did it! Yay!" She cheers coming over and encasing Clary in a hug while the younger sister looks at their mother with amusement before Jocelyn pulls back and looks to her. A different but also an excited and happy smile makes its way on Jocelyn's face as she sees her daughter has returned.

"You're back, my angel, I missed you so much." Jocelyn breathes out and Raven puts down the bags before suddenly she's encased in her mother's arms. Her mother's hates when she Raven goes away for too long, as she is very over protective as Raven starts to grow older.

"Missed you too, Mom." Raven tells her mother, hugging her but she isn't as close as Clary is to their mother but that's understandable so the hug doesn't last too long when Raven pulls back after a short moment.

"You also follow Simon?" The redhead asks as she laughs softly, looking at her mother.

"He only has 92 followers. He needs the re-tweets." Her mom admits almost sadly and Clary shakes her head as her mother reaches out and pulls Clary into another. "Congratulations." Jocelyn tells her, so proud of her eldest daughter.

"Thank you. Hash tag, stalker mom." Clary laughs as Jocelyn pulls away from her. Raven shakes her head, smiling and looking between the two.

"I'm going to get ready for tonight." Raven excuses herself with a polite nod, letting her older sister and mother do the whole birthday present thing without her. She walks to her and Clary's shared room, it is honestly nothing like her own room at Luke's apartment. She's let Clary have her run with decorating because it was Clary's room first and it's the only one she has. It's beautiful but more of an artistic vintage feel then she likes, her room at her Dad's is more sleek and styled with a much more elegant but somehow sexy feel to it while being 'homely' (though she does have the tradition shelf of trophies and medals in her room.) No one ever expects that as she's such an athlete outside of the house but honestly she loves fashion, makeup and all that stuff but it's never been practical with her life style so it often falls to the side or is just forgotten as she struggles to mix the two.

Growing up Rheanna hated living between her parents houses, she could always see how much they loved each other it never made sense why they didn't all live together...it still doesn't but as she's gotten older she sees the benefits of it and she knows her parents try but she also knows that they want to get together but for some reason they won't let themselves. It frustrates her to no end. She's just finished getting dressed and touching up her hair, making sure it is straight, looking all done up when she saunters out of the room, new bracelet on her wrist. She hardly ever wears jewelry. Clary smiles at her as they pass in the doorway. "Simon will be here soon, Luke is probably on his way up." Clary tells her younger sister thoughtfully and Raven grins.

"Thanks and I left you a birthday present on your pillow." Raven grins, winking at her older sister, before swiftly turning on her heal and sauntering out to see her father standing by the coffee table with her mother."Hey Dad." She calls out, heading over to her parents and throwing her arms around her father making him chuckle.

"Hey, Raven." He grins as he wrap his arms around her and she feels small against him even though she is 5'10 but she supposes she also isn't wearing heals at the moment most certainly got her height from her father along with his dark complexion and pitch black hair. The only thing about her that resembles her mother is her striking green eyes (but they're a shade too bright, too green, a cast of shimmering green that may not be just from her mother but from something else) and general softness because she inherited most of her looks from her father's side. As she hugs her father, he is almost a little reluctant to let go as she pulls back. She looks up at him with a questioning look, silently asking if he's okay and he tilts his head, letting out a sigh. "We need to talk, baby girl." Luke speaks almost regretfully and grimly, like he's tired, like this is really serious. He can see his daughter's eyes go wide with panic as she thinks of all the horrible things that could have happened for him to say that, using that tone. Raven looks between her mother and father quickly, the air in the room suddenly tense.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Her words are firm but urgent and worried, her heart beating faster in her chest.

"Not yet-" Her mother interrupts but Luke cuts her off as he looks to her as they agreed he would finally have this conversation with their daughter. She's older now, he's tried to tell her her entire life but now she's only finding out because Clary's turning 18, her protections are waning and Magnus refuses to wipe there memories again because it's long past time they know.

"That's why we need to talk...Jocelyn give us a moment, please?" Luke asks the mother and Jocelyn sighs before nodding.

"Okay." She speaks softly, nodding before leaving the room. Raven's brow creases in concern and looks back to her father who motions for her to sit down on the couch,. She doesn't take her eyes off him as she does and he sits down next to her. The air in the room is heavy.

"What's going on?" Raven asks. Her father looks at her; he looks so torn, because of how many times he's tried to tell her about this, as he shakes his head. She is sitting on the edge of the couch, concern for her father on her face.

"I need to tell you the truth. I've tried so many times but-" He starts, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a silver pen like object and handing it to her. She just looks more confused as she takes it from his grasp, looking it over.

"What is this? What's going on?" She worries, her heart beating like a jack hammering inside of her chest wondering what the hell is going on and what this small object has to do with it.

"It's sort of a family heirloom. It's a Stele. It creates runes." He tells her, it's the one of the most basic things.

"Runes?" She asks like so many times before this moment, they've had this conversation so many time but her memories were always stolen from her each and every time. Jocelyn didn't want their daughter to the truth of the world, especially since she didn't want Clary to know either. She just wanted to hide her away like she was with Clary. Luke wanted the girls to know but really he only had the authority to tell his daughter, so he did tell her time and time again but Jocelyn refused to let her remember. Now Rheanna's life was full of lies and she knew it, yet she never questioned it because for some reason she felt as if she already asked all the questions before. And she had, but the answers were always torn from her mind all because her parents could never agree on that one thing. After all, she is the daughter of two people that never would let themselves love each other as much as they wanted to. She was the living proof that for one fleeting moment they let go of all of their restraints and let each other have each other but once the moment was over, it was nothing even happened between them. The pair ignored what happened between them because life was chaotic on the run and trying to settle into this new life with an infant but it was impossible to ignore once Jocelyn revealed that she was pregnant from that night.

Luke and Jocelyn always had conflicting views on how to raise her, knowing she's a shadowhunter or not. That was the biggest issue they had because Jocelyn always had her memories wiped if Luke dared tried to tell her the truth and he did dare, many times.

After so many fights he began to teach their daughter how to protect herself, had her doing gymnastics and many different fighting classes along with her sports, it was almost too much. Hell, she was even doing competitions, winning at them too, but had to stop with any outside school competitions in her senior year since it was getting too much for her to cope with. It was a miracle she ever was able to cope with it. He told her so many times but she'd never remember and having her train and be strong was the only real way he could prepare her and keep her safe.

"Runes give Shadowhunter their demon fighting powers." He tells her, struggling to have this conversation. He'd think after having it so many times it'd be easier to do but it never does. After all, how can turning a child life upside be easy?

"What's a Shadowhunter? Are you one? What are you talking about?" She asks, shaking her head and almost laughing because his words sound ridiculous. He feels thrown off balance; this is never an easy conversation. He lets out a sharp breath because his not one of them, not anymore. He clasps his hands together and shakes his head.

"No, No, I'm something else...but I used to be." He confesses, remembering how he came to be and how his daughter is not-as Shadowhunter genes are always dominant- before he looks up at her, meeting her insane green eyes. "But you are one. You're a Shadowhunter, Rheanna Garroway."There is a reason she was given his name, not Jocelyn's, not his and Jocelyn's but that's something to get into later. He pauses for a second. "...Rheanna Graymark." He whispers voice so quite she hardly hears it, like he had to say it, looking away and not wanting for her to hear it. The way he says that last name is very unsure and he almost regrets it when it rolls off his tongue because he had been disowned by them, his family but she's his family now. She looks at him, tilting her head as her eyes widen.

"Something else? Shadowhunters! Demons?! What are you talking about? What do you mean 'Graymark'?!" She all but shouts, as she pushes herself up before looking down at him. He looks up at her, calm but he seems tired and she can tell in this moment he's struggling.

"We've had this conversation dozens of times but Joc-your mother- keeps wiping your memory"

"Dad, Are you okay? Seriously, what the hell do you mean wiping my mem-?!" She demands, her hand going up to her head, starting to get angry at this overwhelming information and confusion but before the conversation can progress she's sharply cut off.

"Raven!" She hears her sister call for her from the other room and she closes her eyes, trying to calm herself along with her mind. She lets out a sharp breath, shaking her head, breathing hard. "I can't deal with this…not right now." She tells him, her voice hitching as she steps back before looking back at him. "We'll talk about this tomorrow okay, Dad?"

"Okay, Rheanna." He sighs shaking his head hating how many times he's had to do this but he expected her to lash out like this, she does every time because she needs time. His daughter pauses, frowning at the disappointed tone in his voice, he sounds tired and worn down but he also needs time. He could he tell her what he is? A downworlder, a werewolf, each time shes found out it was on complete accident. He's only ever told her of what he used to be and what she is.

"Whatever's going on…I love you, Dad." She tells him looking at him feeling so confused as the look on her face softens and so does him.

"Love you too, Baby girl." He replies looking up at her with a tight lipped smile, she tries to smile back but she can't. She just shakes her head walking back to her and Clary's room, slipping the stele into her pocket.

* * *

She walks back into her room, her mind cloudier than a storm from what just happened, only to have Clary smiling and thanking her for the bracelet straight away. Clary asks her what's wrong but Raven finds the words that it's jet lag fall from her mouth instead of what is really bothering her but Clary presses it. Her older sister is good at knowing when something is off with her. Raven caves, helping Clary with her hair as she just comments about how strange her father was just being, avoiding mentioning any of the things he said. The younger sister tries to shake it off but for some reason she can't, she can only push it to the back of her mind for the moment.

A while later the sisters saunter back out into the kitchen to see Luke sitting at the kitchen counter as Jocelyn stand of the other side of it, across from him. It seems like they just interrupted a serious talk but Clary smiles as she sees Luke, not picking up the mood.

"Hey, Luke, what's up?" Clary smiles as she strolls over with her sister as he picks up a carton of spray paints setting them on the counter.

"Happy Birthday, Clary." He tells her with a smile and Clary beams because she needed these for spray painting the van.

"Awesome!" Clary beams looking at the paint as Raven bumps her shoulders against hers with a smile that might be a little forced. Luke looks at the girl, narrowing his eyes in a playful way.

"If I catch any of that paint on city walls, I will arrest you." He warns the red head, no real heat behind it but still warning still clear. Clary shrugs, clearly not worried but the gentle threat while Raven lets out a small huff of amusement.

"The paint is for Simon's van. I'm insisting they rename the band." Clary laughs in explanation and Jocelyn lets out a relieved chuckle because the name had to go.

"Oh, yes, please."

"I'll back you up, we need to rename it." The raven haired girl tells her sister as she's never been much of a fan of it and usually ends up laughing or rolling her eyes each time she hears the name.

"Did your mom talk to you about that? The heirloom." He asks pointing to Clary's stele hanging out of her pocket and Raven arches a brow in wonder and confusion as she sees Clary also has one also. She looks to her father wondering if her mother just had just as a confusing of talk with Clary as he did with her.

"Yeah, they're beautiful." She speaks up with a smile on her lips as she slips her stele back more securely into her pocket. Luke sighs looking between the girls hoping the shadow world won't change them too much but he already knows it will. His daughter looks put out, like she's not sure what to think but as if she's willing to fight against it. God, his daughter can be very stubborn.

"Look, girls, you're both getting older..." He starts only to be cut off by his own daughter who groans at that.

"What is with you guys?" Raven demands, looking between her parents pointedly, stealing the words from the tip of her sisters tongue. She feels confused, her accusatory eyes looking at her father.

"Yeah, It's not like we're going on some epic journey." Clary agree, crossing her arms over her chest but no one has time to respond before Simon saunters into the apartment, coming up behind the two sisters.

"But you are! See, we are going to Lombardi's to celebrate your birthday after our gig." He speaks with excitement and Clary smiles at him and Raven she has to let out a laugh as she looks over to him which he responds with cheekily raising an eyebrow as bright green eyes met brown but the mother speaks up before either one can say another word.

"You should come back here after. The city's not that safe right now." Her mother suggests clearly worried right now and that throws Raven off a little but she shrugs it off thinking since she's been gone maybe there's been some more crime or something but for Brooklyn that isn't surprising to her.

"Ah, thanks, Mom, but we're set." Raven speaks up, politely declining the offer and her mother looks so worried.

"Yeah, we will take a rain check." Simon confirms and the group starts to leave but Simon pauses looking back at the man and woman still there. "Wait. Do I smell chicken cacciatore?"

"Simon. Your gig." The redhead reminds him letting amusement dip into her tone.

"Oh, you're singing?" Luke asks, surprised at this because he wasn't aware Simon sung much. He briefly wonders if Raven will also be singing as she does sometimes.

"Yes, big gig. And by big, I mean not so." Simon laughs as Jocelyn moves over, pulling her two daughters into a hug and Raven stiffens slightly during it. After a moment the hug gets too tight when the girls try to pull back after a moment only to be held tighter, as if their mother is too scared to let them go, like she thinks it could be the last time she'll hold her daughters.

"Losing circulation here" Clary chokes out as Simon and Luke look at each other doing the 'I'm watching you' gesture to each other.

"Breakfast, tomorrow. Promise?" Jocelyn insists, not really giving Clary a choice.

"Same here, Rheanna." Her father speaks up giving her a look, not that she can see but she knows that tone.

"Promise." Both sisters manage to chock out at the same time and finally their mother lets them go, letting the girls breathe normally once again. Without hesitation the girls and Simon start head off, Clary jumping up onto Simon's back not giving him a chance to attempt to get one from a jet lagged Raven. The three head off have what they thought would be the best night ever but it wouldn't exactly go to plan.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! I started writing this ages ago because. So Raven will explore multiple romances the 'Kindred spirit' thing will be brought up a far bit along with her voice, which is better described next chapter. Suggest couples (As mentioned gender is a non factor in it)! I've been wanting to write a luke daughter fic for quite a while. (Also if you follow my 'Love hurts us' rewriting is taking longer than I thought sorry)**

 **About Raven being a shadowhunter: Cassandra clare explained that if a shadowhunter and werewolf were to have a baby it'd always be a shadowhunter, it can sometime a vibrant green cast to the child eyes (like the werewolves on the show) and/or slightly more pointed ears. (I may add some things to that)**

 **Please let me know what you think! Remember to Fav, Follow and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

The sky night is dark and the streets are lite with street lights while music faintly from the distance. A group of four young adults sit on a van belonging to the only male sitting there, he has a guitar in his lap as he sits next to his best friend, the redhead, who is leaning against her sister. Maureen sits on the other side of the two girls, beside Raven and is the furthest from Simon. Maureen and Raven are friends, not best friends but they are good friends so they have no problem talking easily to one another. She friends herself laughing softly before her lips twist into a small smirk at a comment, an entirely true comment made by the other girl. Clary looks at her sister beside, not having heard what the two are talking about. The redhead shakes her head, looking to Simon who is on her other side, playing random cords on his guitar.

"You know, Our mom's so over protective lately." The redhead sighs, annoyed a little at that but also understanding. She wants space to be free but her mother doesn't want to let her fly from the nest.

"She has?" Raven question while both Simon and Maureen both start to laugh at Clary's predicament. The older sister raises an eyebrow looking at the taller girl like she's crazy.

"Mhmmm, of course you wouldn't know. She's so easy on you." Clary huffs, wishing her mother could give her the same freedom that her younger sister has. It's not that Jocelyn is easier on Raven it's that Jocelyn isn't Raven's only parent so she doesn't make all the rules. Of course Jocelyn worries with the freedoms but she's used to it now. Her mother worries when Raven isn't with her, when her daughter has chosen to stay with her father more than her mother but out of everything that doesn't worry her too much. Luke will always protect Raven, there's no doubt in her mind that he loves his daughter more than anything so Jocelyn finds comfort in that fact because she trust him with their daughter's life. Luke made her strong, strong enough that when Raven has to out of state for something and they can't come with her, Jocelyn isn't as fearful as she would be if it were Clary doing that.

On that note Clary is another story, especially because of Clary's father but aside from that Clary is their mother's first daughter so it's natural for her to be more protective. She's also always been with her mother her entire life, living at the apartment with her at all times and Jocelyn will miss that when Clary leaves the nest going to college soon. So she's probably just holding on for as long as she can.

"Clary-" The girl with jet black hairs starts, not wanting to argue since it's Clary's birthday but also ready to as they often argue about this and similar topics. They could easily get into an argument about this or Clary being mom's favourite or Raven always choosing to stay at her Dad's more but Simon detects that tone quickly and is to the rescue.

"Hey!" Simon starts getting the sisters attention, still chuckling light as he motions to them to be quite. "So, do you remember in Aliens, when the alien queen was defending her eggs from Ripley?" he asks them, huge grin on his face but like it's a very important question yet it seems to just confuse the two girls. The girls share a look before Clary looks to him in question.

"In this scenario, is my mom Ripley or the alien queen?" The redhead asks arching her eyebrow as she doesn't understand why it matters while Raven can hardly remember the film. Si-fi isn't really her thing. Simon just looks at the redhead.

"Both…" Simon replies as if it's the most obvious thing in the world further confusing the girls.

"What are you on about, dude?" Raven speaks up shaking her head at the guy, speaking like he's a child and crazy. He shoots the girl an unappreciative look before continuing.

"A mother defending her young!" He explains a little louder than needed.

"Defending me from what? I spend all day in an art studio. My life couldn't be more mundane" Clary admits, shaking her head sounding almost defeated.

"True, you are boring." Raven is quick to agree, nodding her head, teasing her sister and Clary shoots her a look, narrowing her eyes.

"Please, you spend all day in a Gym, training." Clary huffs out and the younger girl just rolls her eyes, shaking her head.

"We really don't know much about when she was young, anyway. So that could have something to do with it." Raven shrugs, ignoring her sister's comment and just continuing on. What she says is true, she doesn't know much about her mother's life before but she does know little of her fathers, but no specifics. At that Maureen looks at her as she fiddles with her bracelets on her tanned wrist.

"Oh, just do what I do and get all the dirt from your relatives." She tells the girls, leaning toward them but both girls simply scoff in unison knowing that would not work at all because their mother always refuses to speak about it.

"Well, I would if I could, but she doesn't have any. And my... my dad died before I was born." Clary speaks up feeling uncomfortable now at the mention of family. Raven has more family, she has a father, she doesn't understand completely how Clary feels but she knows makes Clary's heartache. The dark skinned girl presses her lips together before pressing her side against Clary's in reassurance because that the redhead's father is always such a sore topic. Maureen frowns at the two girls before arching an eyebrow.

"So, you have no one? No uncles, no aunts, no third cousins, twice removed?" She asks in almost disbelief, like it's an unbelievable concept.

"It's just my mom, Raven and I." Clary admits, looking hurt as she presses her lips together and Maureen looks to the emerald eyed girl to ask the same thing.

"And you?"

"None on my mother's side. Dad's family….he was disowned by his family before I was born..." He had told her a long time ago he had been disowned, his family wanting nothing to do with him but she pauses thinking back to the conversation earlier. He mention some of his past. He said was a Shadowhunter but he was not anymore. Yet he told her she was one. Is it a family thing, did he stop being one because he was disowned or something? She's not sure. He's has mentioned having a sister once and his parents but that's about it, he's really quite about it. Raven also can't help but wonder if 'Graymark' was the family name.

The girl nods slowly, looking down before continuing. "But I do have some family out there… Not sure I'd want to meet them though. Not sure they'd want to meet me." Raven speaks almost distant because if they disowned him why would they ever want to know her and why would she want to meet them for that very reason. Frown on her lips now and confusion on her face.

"It's why the Lewis clan has added four chairs to every seder since pre-school." Simon speaks up, leaning over the guitar resting in his lap calming things down, bringing the sisters back. Raven slowly nods and hums in agreement while he continues. "One for Clary, one for Jocelyn, one for Raven and one for Elijah." Simon speaks like it is so obvious to everyone in the world.

"Of course." Clary huffs out, feeling thankful for the distraction.

"Obviously." Simon quips

"Yes, obviously." Raven adds but Maureen just looks at them.

"You guys don't think that's a little bit suspicious? You not knowing anything about your family? Your mom could be hiding some deep, dark secret." Maureen speaks looking between the sisters and that idea sounds ridiculous to the both of the girls almost laugh in her face. "And so could your farther." Maureen points out looking straight at Raven."

"Maureen, it's not possible." The older sister chuckles as she looks at her, long brunette hair falling over her shoulder to her front.

"No, no, think about it." She girl insists and Raven does, things have always been a little strange.

"No, seriously. My mother is incapable of concealing anything from us." Clary argues in a light, amused tone but Raven doesn't think that's true. She thinks her mom has been and her farther told her he toke her memories, however that is possible, so maybe their mother is much more capable then they think.

"So is my father, more so. He can't even keep what he had for breakfast to himself." She tries to joke. Is that why he said he told her several time before she was a shadowhunter, whatever a shadowhunter is because he can't keep things from her? What he told her sounded insane but as she thinks about it more things slowly start to click.

* * *

The gig starts and Raven surprises her sister when she walks up with Simon and Maureen instead sitting with Clary. First on the set is 'Forever Young' vocals only by Simon. He's an amazing singer and the way Clary's cheering him on has Simon putting his best foot forward in his performance. The finishes the song and everyone applauds but they're quick to move onto the next one. Rheanna looks between the two friends, not really sure if she saw a friend moment or unrequited love, maybe both.

Next on the set is her main vocals singing with some back u 'running with the wolves', mostly to annoying and entertain Clary who laughs when she realizes her sister is about to sing.

She looks out at everyone as she waits for her cue in in the instrumental to start singing. Her lips curled up, her smile was enchanting, warm and soulful but when she started singing it was her voice…. Her voice, it was more enchanting than her smile, was charming and soft but completely, entirely, captivating. A sound you never quite tire from listening, never want to. Her voice was something many noted about her the moment upon hearing it for the first time. It's exactly why she's a singer in Simon's band when she has the time. Exactly why she's singing right now. There's something about her voice…When the song finishes the audience seems stunned before cheering, eyes staying on her a little too long. She just laughs, winking at Clary who laughs straight back.

* * *

After they finish up the gig, the group gets back outside and finish loading up the truck all feeling good after that performance. Just as they finish putting the last thing in Maureen looks to the girls. "Thanks for being our roadies and joining in." She smiles thankfully while Simon nods slowly at them.

"Yeah, and thank you two for being our artists, musical and artistic, in residence." Simon says as he pulls his shirts over his head standing at the back of the truck, where the doors are open. Raven can't really help herself and her eyes look over his shirtless torso before she suddenly grins pridefully. The dark haired girls speaks up, cutting her sister off.

"Well, don't you look good…and you complain about me 'dragging' you to the gym with me." Raven drawls out, lips twisting into something sweet but smug as she looks at him, head tilted. Simon's cheeks instantly redden, goofy grin coming over his face at the compliment. He lets out a small nervous laugh. Not knowing what to say back but feeling a giddy feeling she did compliment him. She smiles back in that way she does that just... it is mischievous and beautiful while she waits for him to realize what else she mean. He pauses for a moment…why is her smile mischievous?He looks up at he and her smiles widen as she can pinpoint the moment he starts to realize.

Simon pales as he thinks back over the comment, eyes widening and dread washing over his face at the other implication. "Oh no." He breathes out a terror like emotion on his face and her smiles nothing but mischievous now.

"Oh yes." She nods as she looks at him. She's been dragging a mostly reluctant Simon to the gym with her for more than two years now. He has't quite ever gotten in the habit of going but she can see the progress, it's visible but not too defined. He does look like he works out but like he is doing sports or working out everyday, just like he keeps in shape. Simon almost looks scared because he fears she may yet again alter his workout routine and amp it up, he can hardly do the one he's on.

"What's going on?" Maureen interrupts looking between the two before sharing a look with Clary.

"Don't you dare." He warns her, pointing a finger at her and she just laughs.

"Oh, I dare." She's teasing him, crossing her arms over her chest looking at him daringly.

"Are we missing something?" Clary questions, bemused look on her face.

"Your sister is insane person."

"Probably." Raven agrees still grinning, drawing his eyes back to her and she tilts her head, face softening but is still teasing. "Don't worry I won't change your work out...I know you can't handle it." She drawls out to calm him and honestly she can't be bothered changing his work outs now because she is so busy at the moment with colleges, forever changing diet plans, working out, trying to keep a social life..it gets too much sometimes. Clary and Maureen laugh at the relieved look that washes over Simon's face.

"Oh thank god." He breaths out in relief, his entirely body relaxing and he looks so thankful. When he goes to the gym with Raven... that girl is relentless when she enters a gym. She's snarky, trash talking him and pushing him so far. She's...my god she loves a challenge. When he's at the gym he mostly just rolls around of the floor looking for a way to escape or not actually do the work and when he actually shows up which is only around half the time. She never lets him get away with it though, always making him do extra sets until he wants to die but overall he is thankful for her even though he absolutely hates her during his workouts.

She laughs sweetly at his reaction and so do the other girls. Clary shakes her head, smiling before speaking up, pointedly looking to her younger sister and best friend. "You guys are both insane and I can't believe you on stage tonight as Champagne Enema." Clay speaks up after a moment, humor laced into her voice as Simon finally pulls a clean shirt over his head as the group laughs.

"What were we thinking, right?" Maureen laughs but Simon cuts in, grinning.

"But now... we're Rock Solid Panda." Simon speaks like its the most amazing thing.

"Yeah, we are." Maureen grins, loving the name and Raven actually likes it to, though it wouldn't be her first choice. It's an upgrade from Champagne Enema. Raven looks between them all smiling.

"Rock Solid Panda, coming up." Raven speaks, voice going a little high as she imitates an MC with a shimmy of her shoulders, bumping them against her older sister who stands beside her. Clary laughs, pushing her sister gently away who huffs, "It's much better than Champagne enema." Raven tells them, laughter still in her voice as she could not take the previous name seriously.

"I'm feeling inspired." Clary grins at them before reaching to grab a can of spray paint before pausing, seeing the body paint see also brought. She grabs the body paint instead, before spinning to Raven wearing the 'I'm the older sister who's about to mess with her younger sister' look. "Be my canvas first?" Clary asks her and Raven rolls her eyes, still smiling and she goes to open her mouth but Clary cuts her off. "Come on, it's my birthday." The redhead insists. Raven lets out a a sigh and caves. Clary beams.

* * *

A canvas she became, artful splashes of colour on her face and in a dark blue paint the phases on the moon are painted right beneath her collar bones. The full moon centered. It almost looks ridiculous and maybe it does but it also looks beautiful, she looks beautiful, almost like she's piece of art. Raven's thankful that her sister actually did a beautiful job because if Clary purposefully did an awful job to make her look stupid Raven would still have to wear it for the rest of the night just because it's Clary's birthday. Now that Clary finished making her a piece of art Raven is standing back with Simon watching as Clary spray paints the side of the van.

Raven's smiling a little and she looks around. There's a club name down the street, not too far and she can make it out easily. 'Pandemonium' it reads in a glowing red yet the lights keeping on flashing on faltering to just the _demon_ it's kinda creepy and she can't tell if that's intentional or not. It makes her pause though, demons, the smile falls from her face thinking back to her conversion with her father. This is strange she thinks, she has a bad feeling about this. She forces herself to look away and back to her older sister.

Simon nudges her, and she lets out a huff looking to him. He looks at her finding her now painted colorful appearance a little amusing. It looks nice but he'll still tease her. He lets out a laugh as he looks at her causing her to roll her eyes at him. Simon's about to say something but he suddenly seems distracted as he looks over to the redhead. He furrows his brow as Clary finishes painting. "What's that tag?" Simon asks tilting his head at the work and that causes Raven to look over as her sister steps back from the van. Her eyes flick over the symbol in curiosity and she recognizes it straight away. It's on that stele thing her father gave her.

"Weird, I didn't even mean to draw that." Clary frowns, seemingly just noticing what she did as her twin realize it's the same symbol.

"Okay this is seriously getting weird now." The younger twin huffs out, shaking her head not liking this at all. What the hell is going on? Whatever it is it isn't going to be good. Simon looks to Raven who looks frustrated and confused, concerned look making its way onto his tilts her head looking over to Clary from where she stands next to the redhead as she holds two cans of spray paint.

"You know they have confirmed cases of people waking up in the morning speaking French,and they never even studied the language." Maureen says thoughtfully and that makes the vivid green eyed girl with jet black hair pause. She tilts her head, narrowing her eyes looking at it thinking it could be another language while Simon wanders off to the back of the van.

"Do you think that's some kind of language?" She asks, turning her face to look at the girl but Maureen doesn't look to sure about that.

"Sanskrit maybe" Maureen shrugs before turning on her heal head off to Simon. The sisters frown and look to each other sharing a look of confusion and unease. The redhead steps back a few steps to stand by her younger sister.' Runes' Raven thinks for some odd reason as she looks back to the symbol on the van. She's about to make a comment but as someone walk past they quiet harshly check shoulders with Clary. The redhead stumbles, almost falling onto the gravel but Raven has incredible reflexes. Her reflexes have always been good but years off sporting helped out. Her reflexes are sharp and almost faster than possible. The girls arm darts out, grabbing her sister securely, anchoring her and pulling her to her.

Grip still on her sister securely, Raven immediately looks up and around until the lock on the offender. She feels a surge of anger as the guy didn't even try to apologize or even stop so she calls the guy out which she is no stranger to doing so. She never lets people get away with things. "Hey Jackass! Can't ya watch were ya going?!" Raven snarls out, harshly and loudly in a way that has Clary thinking of the way her sister talks at practice. Trash talking and getting heated against the other team almost all the time as Raven does have a slight anger problem. Raven feels anger rise in her as she narrows her eyes on the back of the offender, the guy's clad in leather looking like his maybe some motorcyclist or something but she couldn't really care.

The blonde guy pauses in his tracks, furrowing his brow and starting to half turn because that girl can't be talking to him, can she? Her voice, it's laced with venom and fire but it makes him want to seek out who it belongs to along with if she can see him.

"Yeah, you Blondie!" She shouts singling him out when he looks over to the girl. He pauses at not the fact she's making eye contact with him or that she can see him but because she isn't what he expected at all. The girl's tall, dark of skin, bright water colour paint or makeup on her face, protective stance and eyes that all but glow green which is striking, almost unnatural against her skin. Her eyes has him thinking Werewolf straight away, explains why she can see him but why would she let her true eyes show with the pale girl next to her looking at her. The shorter girl doesn't seem taken back by the eyes. Maybe her eyes are just that green, or logically he thinks contacts.

The shorter girl, the red head looks to him, tearing her eyes from the taller girl to lock eyes with him. "Can you watch where you going?!" The redheaded girl hisses, looking him right in the eye and the taller girl's hand is now wrapped around her sisters wrist in a way that gives her leverage over the redhead but also giving the redhead leverage as well. The guy pauses the redhead is beautiful but how can she see him too? He looks between them with the most confused look the girls have ever seen on a man and they know Simon so that's saying something.

He looks at the girls in shock because how could he not know them if they have the sight? How can they have the sight? Who the hell are they? He tilts his head slightly looking girls, they two friends he thinks. It can't be a coincidence they both can see him. He also notice how the raven haired girl has a protective grip on the redhead and her stance is one suggesting threat, like she's ready to fight the moment he makes a move. But the redhead isn't really letting the paint covered girl be more protective. The redhead is holding her ground. Maybe he wasn't wrong about the taller girl with the wolf theory as she almost looks like a guard dog protecting her.

"You can see me?" The blond breathes out tilting his head at the tall girl who just looks at him as if he was stupid.

"Yeah, that's kind of the point, but you obviously didn't my sister, Jerk." She huffs at the nerve of this guy and narrowing her eyes at him almost wanting to punch him in the face but restrains herself because she knows it would be wrong to. Her father taught her better than just to go around getting in fight but occasionally her temper flares.

The guy looks further confused, narrowing his eyes slightly looking between them. "Sister?" He questions, they look nothing alike he guessed they were friend but by the offended looks on their faces they're not friends.

"What, you don't think we could be sisters?"

Both sisters get very quickly defensive of this topic but to be fair no one ever believes they're sisters at first glance, or second or third…they're just to different in the looks department. He doesn't think for a second they're biologically related, maybe one's adopted and that's how they're sisters. Like he was.

"It 2016, Jackass." Raven scoffs at him.

"I…" He doesn't know what to say to that still caught up by everything else. "You both have the Sight." He says looking between both of them, suddenly changing the topic. Hundreds of questions racing through his mind because he should know them if they are like him, how can he not know them? The sisters share a look at that, not really knowing what he's talking about before looking back at the tattooed guy.

"Wait, the what?" Clary drawls out, baffled and looking at him like a child. Raven looks at him for a long moment before letting out a sigh and relaxing her stance. He isn't a threat and she wants this to be done.

"Look, dude, just apologize so this can be over with." Raven tells him in a more calm tone looking up at him. She doesn't really want her sister to have to deal with this jackass on her birthday.

"How can I not know who you two are?" He starts to voice his questions but that just has the taller girl letting out a sigh, he didn't take the olive branch offered. Something's up with this guy, something strange and it's then she recognizes some of the tattoos. She wants to call her dad because all this is getting kind of insane.

"Has that line seriously ever worked for you?" Clary drawls out mocking him a little small smile playing on her lips while her sister just does not want to deal with this. Clary seems to be having a little fun at his expense now.

"Even once?" Raven quips in, hoping he'll just leave and thankfully as the guy goes to say something but is cut off by a shout of his name in the distance, he turns on his heal and leaves. Raven guesses his name is Jace since he ran when it was called, odd name she thinks but hers isn't that common either, or really at all.

With the guy finally gone the sisters share a look. "You okay?" Raven questions, brow furrowing slightly as the head over to Simon and Maureen. Clary just shakes her head before they stop. "Can you guys believe that blonde dude?" Clary huff not just her but now Simon and Maureen in front of them. Simon's looking at her oddly and raises an eyebrow at the two sisters having no clue as to what just happened.

"You mean the imaginary dude you's were talking to?" Simon asks slowly with concern ridden in his voice and Raven gives him a pointed but confused look as the red headed girl speaks up.

"No, the guy right there, running into the club." Clary tells them looking over her shoulder but Simon and Maureen look to see no one.

"Clary, there's nobody there." Maureen speaks carefully, shaking her head and the sisters share a confused look so Clary goes to point him out.

"The guy covered in tats, like..." She continues but she starts to falter, not liking seeing her sister like when it not by her teasing Raven speaks up.

"What guy are you talking about? You guys seriously don't see him?" Raven snaps looking between the two in front of her while Clary stands by her side because they know what they saw.

"No." Simon and Maureen reply causing both girls to falter. Raven feels her stomach churn, she looks up to Simon and the look on her face worries him. Something more is going on here. What the hell is happening? Raven thinks and she needs to find out.

"Okay, could you stop making us feel insane?" Clary asks carefully shooting her sister a look because she's sure her younger sister saw him as well.

"Could you stop acting that way?" Maureen snaps and if Clary hadn't seen him Raven might have been able to just shrug this off but because her sister has she can't let it go this easy.

"What was in your latte?" Simon asks carefully looking at Raven sideways and with that both girls have had enough. Clary starts taking off her jacket and Raven shakes her head letting out a breath. Clary starts stepping back and Raven's already turning on her heel. "Where are you going?" Simon calls out, confused.

"To get some answers." Clary huffs, throwing her jacket at him intertwining her hand with her sister's before rushing forward and dragging her away to the club known as Pandemonium. Raven feels like for some reason this guy might have some of the answers she seeks. She should have really listened to her father.

"Remember, your fake ID's suck!" Simon calls after but they're already gone.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry for the long wait i don't know what happened but the chapter is here! Next chapter will be up shortly cause i almost have it done yay! Let me know about pairings kinda like** **some later lydia/Raven, multiple romances will be kinda explored like i explained at end of last chapter maybe. Raven/Sizzy as well. I've already got some scene between her and izzy down Anyway tell me your suggestions!** **Let me know what you think about Raven as well!**

 **Remember to fav, follow and review.**


End file.
